1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an energy pack. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a universal energy pack capable of being secured to at least two different electrical devices. Additionally, the present invention is directed to an energy pack designed to facilitate recycling.
The present invention finds particular utility when used in conjunction with a portable electrical device, including but not limited to video camcorders, cellular telephones, computers and other data storage, manipulation and/or retrieval devices, radios, televisions and other types of receivers and/or transmitters, and toys.
2. Background Information
An energy pack is a rechargeable energy storage device capable of storing energy for use by an electrical device. Different energy packs for use with different types of devices, e.g., video camcorders, cellular telephones, computers and the like, are well known in the art.
Typically, the energy pack for these different devices provides a substantially similar power source of about 6 volts d.c. to its respective device. Additionally, the outer dimensions of these different energy packs are often substantially similar.
Despite these similarities, however, an energy pack for one type of device is not interchangeable with the energy pack for a different type of device. Additionally, the energy packs are not even interchangeable between similar types of devices having different manufacturers.
Under normal operating conditions, a fully charged energy pack can typically operate a device several hours. In order to fully restore the charge, the energy pack must be placed in a recharger. If the user desires to operate the device after the energy pack has run too low for further device operation but before the energy pack has been recharged, the user must possess, e.g., a spare energy pack.
Many consumers own at least two different electrical devices which require an energy pack. Given the cost associated with purchasing a spare energy pack for each of these devices, and given the substantially similar electrical characteristics and physical dimensions of many energy packs, it would be advantageous for energy packs to be interchangeable. In this way, a single energy pack can be used on one of several devices, either as a primary or as a spare power source.
All rechargeable energy packs eventually lose their capacity to hold a charge, especially after prolonged service life where the energy pack has been repeatedly recharged. Thus, the user ultimately disposes of the energy pack. Given the increasing desire of society to recycle, it would be advantageous to be able to recycle energy packs.